Bear Nuts: It comes for us
by StoticM
Summary: They really are a burden aren't they, huh? In our worst moments. The aviary gets visitors...


The night was somber as a tiny shadow darted through the grounds of the zoo as it reached it's destination, it peered at a zoo exhibit from a bush. A sign close to the exhibit showed an image of a small bird. The shadow looked up from it's hiding spot toward a surveillance camera moving back and forth with a red light. It gave a menacing glare and as if it was afraid of the shadow it fizzled out with smoke rising out of it. The shadow made its way into the exhibit.

The interior of the area had many trees and small bushes inside of it. As it crawled through grounds the cries of the various birds the shrieks echoed above it making its way to the center of the exhibit. A large tree stood with an avian at the top. An owl ruffled it's feathers as felt it felt a chill go down its spine. It opened its wings and began to clean its brown feathers. It's ears twitched. He smiled contently, "You can stop sneaking around." He turned his head behind him. "Death, how are you?" The bear gave a closed smile as he walked to the owl. "To be honest, I'm...puzzled." he spoke with a bit of concern in his voice. "Why?" Death sat down on the ground and crossed his legs, then clasped his hands together in contemplation. "I-I did something terrible. And yet I don't feel sadder than I should be."

The owl turned around to gaze down at his friend. Death continued, "I electrocuted my- family and yet I don't feel sorrowful just a small bit of... He paused. "Happiness?" He held his chest worried. The owl chuckled in response, "Maybe the Evil one has rubbed off on you." He smirked at the bear as he tilted his head. "Please don't humour me. I don't feel I deserve it." Death frowned as held his head down. "What did they do then?" The owl picked at his feathers again. "I -I wasn't invited to a pool party and I felt-" " Anger, Scorn? These are normal. You know that," He glided down to his friend.

"I know but... I've been training myself to keep my power from hurting- He paused then corrected himself. No. Kill others and yet something so small..." He looked down he looked like he was about to cry. His head was down and his were shut, but then he felt feathers around him? "NO!"

"I'm not foolish, boy." He had branches of leafs in his wings using those to wrap around him mimicking a hug. "I believe you needed that. What you feel is natural, even with powers over death you still are...Mortal, pardon the euphemism. hm hm. He chuckled and continued. 'We are all held down by our vices. Emotions are no different." He looked up at the owl pensively. "Don't beat yourself up for your own weakness. I know deep down you feel sorry. An apology won't suffice but your actions will tell a different story." Death gave a content smile "Thank you." "Your welcome and don't worry that advice is free."

"Humility and Compassion. Admirable, Shaman." "Squawk! Kiss ass! Kiss ass!" He frowned annoyed as he knew which bird sad that. He got up from the ground only to hear the door open to the exhibit. He narrowed his brow. He turned to the owl as he gestured to the bushes in front of him nearest to the exit, he jumped in them. He crawled slowly toward the exit but stopped as he heard a familiar voice. "Owl, are you ok? I was making my rounds in the zoo and heard the door open." The owl responded. "It was nothing, Just a keeper checking in on the animals for the night."

He heard a scoff from the voice. "Alright then, can't be too careful... I was scared that these delinquents were causing trouble again, First the bar then the fire. Those little nuisances are pests." "Now, now calm down. No need to throw a fit." The owl flapped his wings and flew to his tree. "I have a right to be, shaman. At least I can still feel that." Death held his head down in shame, he quickly walked to open the door and shut it behind him. "You know it wasn't his fault? Right?" "Heh," the voice chuckled. I guess your right, I pushed him into it but I didn't expect it, it shocked me..." The owl paused, "Please don't tell that was a..." "No. it wasn't, just a coincidence. "It's not something to laugh about." It turned to the exit. "I just wanted to make sure I don't lose you. Since you came here it's been better for me and my kids." The owl stared pensively at the lanky figure and spoke. You don't have the right to judge him." Again it chuckled in response. "Heh. I'm not. Life just has a funny way of kicking us when we're down, friend."


End file.
